House of Anubis season 1
by Onceuponaonedirectionphan
Summary: What if Joy never left? What if KT dissapeared instead of Joy? This story if my take on season 1 with Joy. In this story Joy doesn't have a crush on Fabian and her and Nina are best friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nina Martin scrambled off the train. She was finally in England after and 8 hour flight and a 3 hour train ride. Nina had long dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She lived in America with her Gran. This was her first time away from home and she was practically shaking in her shoes. . Eventually the taxi arrived to take her to her new boarding school. An elderly man climbed out of it. He turned to face her.

"Nina Martin?" He questioned. Nina nodded.

"Yes that's me" She called to him. He walked towards her.

"Oh you're American then" He stated. Once again Nina nodded.

"Yea, how'd you know? Was it the accent?"She asked.

"No, it was the big American flag on your suitcase" He answers chuckling. Nina laughs weakly and rips the flag off the suitcase.

"Not the best way to blend in!"She says sheepishly. The man continues to laugh.

"Jump in then love" He calls to her, putting her suitcase in the boot of the car. Nina shrugs and climbs into the back. The taxi man then climbs into the front. He starts the engine. They start to drive down a country road.

After about 5 minutes down the road Nina's phone beeped.

"Parents checking up on you?" The taxi man asked, looking in the mirror. Nina shakes her head.

"No, it's my Gran. She brought me up," Nina says quietly. She never liked talking about her parents.

"I've never been away from home before" She admits. He looks at her with sympathy.

"Getting cold feet? Want me to turn this cab around?" He asks. Nina shakes her head

"No way! I'm finally here! The last time I felt like this though, I threw up on my kindergarten teacher" She says.

"No, that'll just be my driving" He jokes. Nina laughs a little. Another 20 minutes later the school finally came into view. 'Wow' Nina thought.

"Okay Nina, We're here. Where'd you say you need to be?" He asks. Nina looks through her papers.

"It's says I'm in the ...House of Anubis." Nina answered.

Joy's POV (Point of View)

My best friend, Patricia, and I were hanging out and Patricia decided that she wanted to take a photo of me. I turned around.

"Move back a bit more!" She laughed.

"Hurry up" I moaned. Suddenly I tripped over someone. I shrieked as I fell on top of them. I realized it was Fabian! Patricia just stood there laughing whilst I was trying to sit up.

"That's my new profile picture!"She laughed. I rolled my eyes in a jokey way. Once I had managed to sit up I noticed Fabian clutching a book. I took it off him.

"Theory of Computism" I read out loud. An amused grin flickered over my face.

"A bit of light reading?" I tease. Fabian snatched the book back and starts laughing as well.

"Joy just because it doesn't have Robert Patterson on it, doesn't mean it's not worth reading" He chuckles. Just then we hear the bell ring for third period. Patricia helped us up and we grabbed our stuff. As Fabian was handing me my blazer back we see a cab pull in. I looked at my two friends and they shrugged so we decided to continue walking towards class.

We got to the main entrance and a girl with long dirty blonde hair bumps into Patricia. She was frazzled and clearly in a hurry.

"I am so sorry!" She apologises, she then runs off again.

"Who's the American?" Patricia asks.

"Okay, call me crazy but I think that was my old friend, Nina" I say.

"What, the one you're nearly always going on about?" Fabian asks I nod my head.

"Yeah. I think I have a photo of her on my phone" I say, taking out my phone. I scroll through my photos until I find one of me and Nina and her other friends.

It was taken during a summer Holiday. Basically when I was 8 or 9 my parents moved over to America for their jobs. So I had to go over there in the summer holiday because I had a scholarship at Frobisher Primary (I now go to Frobisher Academy). One day I was in my back garden when someone popped there head over my fence.

"Hey, Are you my new neighbour" It called. I turned around a girl the same age as me was looking at me intently. I nod my head

"Yeah. I'm Joy Mercer. I'm visiting my parents. I actually live in England because my school is there but my parents moved here so now in the summer holidays I come here" I say.

"I'm Nina Martin. I live here with my Gran" She says

"Where are your parents? Do they live with your Gran too?" I ask. She goes really quiet.

"No. My Mom and Dad died in a car crash" She said softly. I gasped.

"I'm so sorry" I say. Nina shakes her head

"It's okay. Anyway do you wanna hang out in the park?" She asks.

"Let me ask my parents" I reply. My parents said yes and so I hung around Nina. She introduced me to her friends: Jade, Sasha, Yasmin, Katie, Carter and Dylan. After that we became a group. Every year during the summer holidays I would hang out with them. We became inseparable. All of us.

Nina's POV

Ahh! Where did that taxi man go? This is so embarrassing. Lost on my first day. Well, actually I think that's pretty normal. After searching for five minutes I finally found him outside my boarding house. I hand him some money and he waves me off. I turn and faced the house. It looked really old because there was vine and ivy leaves hanging from the house. At the front of the house there was a sign that said 'Anubis'. I pull my suitcase up to the big wooden doors. Before I even touch the door, it opens... Weird. I walk in and stare around the hallway. Suddenly the door slams shut. I whip my head around. When I turn back, a creepy man is standing there. He had black greasy hair and a very pointy nose.

"Isn't the bell working?" He asks.

"I-I don't know, the just opened so" I started but got cut off.

"So you thought you would walk right in" He says. I nod slightly.

"That's kinda how we do with doors in America. I'm Nina Martin."I introduce holding out my hand. He didn't take it.

"You're late. Two weeks late." He said. I sigh.

"Yea, we didn't find out about the scholarship until..." he held up his hand for silence.

"I'm not interested in the reason why you're late" He said smirking. I frown at him confused. A middle aged woman then came bundling down the stairs. She was short, had black glossy hair and spoke with an Irish accent.

"Victor Rodenmaar! I hope you're giving our new girl your warmest of welcomes, well as warm as he gets anyway" She says chucking at the last part. Victor rolled his eyes.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Trudy Rheman, your housemother. Welcome to Anubis house" She says motioning around the hall. The hall was really pretty. It had stained glass barriers and wonderful decorations. When I looked up the stairs the banister was really well shaped and on the wall was some animal heads...

"It's only slightly spookier than the brochure..." She says in my ear. I grin at her. She could say that again.

"The Anubis estate was originally built in 1890 although it wasn't named Anubis until 1922" Victor starts to say. I exchanged an amused grin with Trudy

"Ohhh! She doesn't care about all that boringness Victor. She's a teenager, it's all about hormones and vampires "She says giggling. Victor once again rolled his eyes. I guess he doesn't like being told off. Trudy then guided me through two oak doors.

"Now this is the living room through here sweetie." She says. I looked around me in awe. There were two long Sofas and a couple of armchairs. They were made out of dark red leather. There was a TV in the corner near a fire place. In the middle of the room was a table with a...stuffed crocodile on it? Eww and weird.

"Everything's so old and beautiful," I say running my hand over one of the arm chairs. "I bet this house has a ton of stories" I say grinning as I walked past the fireplace. Trudy smiled back and walked into the dining room.

"Now this is where I serve breakfast and evening meals. Delicious." She adds on the end. The dining room had a long oak table with 10 oak chairs sitting around it. A white tablecloth draped over it and a bowl of fruit stood in the middle of the table. Behind the table was an island that connected to the kitchen through a window.

I caught sight of a painting on the wall that really interested me. I walked over to it to take a closer look. It was a man and a woman. I couldn't help but feel like these people were familiar. Suddenly Victor appeared out of nowhere.

"Mr and Mrs Frobisher-Smythe, the original inhabitants." He said before I could ask.

"They died, in a very tragic accident" He says. Wow he really has a way of welcoming people... Trudy chuckled weakly.

"Always upbeat" She says trying to lighten the mood. She then turned to me

"Right, shall I show you where you'll be sleeping?" she asks me.

"Is it ready?" Victor asked. Trudy nodded.

"Oh yes, they cleared it" Trudy said. Who were 'they'? I was going to ask but then I decided not to be nosy.

"Very well, follow me please Miss Martin" He heading toward the door. I go to follow him but get stopped when I see a photo.

"Oh and who are these?" I ask. Trudy comes and stands beside me.

"Oh, well this one on the far left..." Trudy begins but gets cut off by Victor taking the photo down.

"When you are quite ready..." He says walking out the room.

"You are lucky to be in this house you know. It's the nicest one- despite Mr Loveable" Trudy says to me quietly. I smile at her. We quickly walk to catch up with Victor.

"Boy's rooms downstairs. We don't want anyone wandering about after 9 o'clock and all lights must be out by ten." He says as we walk up the stairs.

"This is my room, which needless to say is strictly out of bounds" He says pointing to an office like room. On the door it said ' _Victor Rodenmaar, Caretaker_ ' He put the photo inside his room. We then walk through another set of doors which leads to a corridor. This must be the girl's rooms. As we are walking I see an isolated door. I grab Trudy's arm.

"What's up there?" I ask, pointing to the door.

"That's the Attic" Trudy replies.

"Going up into the Attic or down into the Cellar is strictly forbidden. Is that understood?" He says to me. I nod my head

"Crystal clear" I answer. Victor nods his head. He then directs us to another door.

"This is your room here. You share with two other girls." He says opening the door. The room has three beds in it. The first one having lots of different posters around it. The second bed looked very familiar. It almost looked like Joy's stuff. The third bed was empty. I see a photo on the door. It was of a blonde girl and a girl with dark frizzy hair.

"Who are they?" I ask. Trudy turns and looks at the photo.

"Oh that's KT and Chloe" Trudy says.

"KT has left." Victor says taking the picture down and throwing it in the bin.

"Rather suddenly and unexpectedly if I may say so" Trudy says.

"You may not," Victor says glaring at her."You trunks have arrived I shall leave you to unpack" He then walks out the room. Trudy rolls her eyes at him and walks out the door leaving me all alone. I start to unpack my clothes into my wardrobe. I looked over at the second bed. On the beside unit, there was a photo. I went over to it and picked it up. I gasped when I realised who it was. It was me, Joy, Sasha, Yasmin, Jade, Carter, Katie and Dylan! That must mean that Joy was here. And I was sharing a room with her! I couldn't wait to see her expression when she sees me. I was nearly finished when a girl with blonde hair came bursting into the room.

"KT I've been..." She started but stopped when she saw me.

"Who are you?" She demands. I get up off my bed and smile

"I'm Nina. Good to meet you. I'm new. American, Obviously" I say politely.

"Who cares? Where are KT's things? What's going on?" She demands. Wow, but I thought KT left. She then looks in the bin and sees the crumpled up photo. She bends down and picks it up.

"Did you do this?" She asks, holding it up. I shake my head.

"N-No. I just got here" I protest. She then grabs my sheets and dumps them outside the room

"Please stop! Victor told me KT had left" I told her. She turned and growled at me. She then went down the side of my bed.

"Without this?" This is her phone. Did you steal it?" She accuses. I shake my head again.

"Not a great strategy for making friends. Show up and steal stuff." I say, which was very true. She then held up a stuffed rabbit.

"And this is KT's as well!" She says. She then grabs the only photo I had of my mom. This set me off

"Hey! Put that down. I mean it, you can't take that!" I say desperately. She ran out of the room and I followed her. I then snatched the photo off her.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from, but you're not my roommate. KT and Joy are. Now where is KT" She demands. I was frozen in shock. This girl thinks I have kidnapped her friend when I don't even know who she is.

"Did you hear what I said? Where's KT?" She shouts.

"Ok, can we start over? I'm Nina, from America and unless KT's hiding underneath the bed, I don't know where she is. The room was empty when I got here" I protest.

"I don't believe you" She snaps. Suddenly Victor appeared out of nowhere.

"Chloe Hemmings, What is going on here?" He asks, looking at both of us.

"That's what I'd like to know. Where's KT?" She snaps.

"KT has left" Victor answers. Chloe looks taken aback.

"What do you mean, she's left" She asks, clearly confused.

"Her parents came this afternoon and removed her" Victor says.

"But...that's impossible. Why would they do that?" She asks.

"I have absolutely no idea" He says smirking.

"KT would never leave without saying goodbye, or without her phone or bunzy bun." She said.

"Give them to me; I'll forward them on to her..." He says holding out his hand. At first Chloe refused but then Victor looked at her sternly so she handed them over reluctantly.

"Now clear this stuff back into the room" Victor orders.

"No way! I'm going to phone KT and find out what's going on" Chloe says stomping off.

"Chloe. Come back here" He calls. He turns to me. He picks up my sheets and dumps them in my hands.

"Supper will be ready in ten minutes" He informs me. He then walks off leaving me with my thoughts. So in my first couple hours in England I've been blamed for kidnapping someone and made someone hate me. Great job Nina.

Hiya,first chapter up. I will try and upload frequently but cant make any promises. Dont shoot me for spelling mistakes either...

Plz review it makes me write faster


	2. Chapter 2

Joy's POV

As I walked in the first thing I heard was:

"I can't believe no one has KT's home number" Says Chloe. Wait why would KT be at home.

"That's because this is her home. Just call her phone" Amber says

"Amber keep up. I told you she left her phone behind" Chloe groans

"So text her..." Amber says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I giggled slightly and sat down next to Mara. Chloe tapped the top of her head.

"Stupidity leak" She says.

"So they've already got someone else in her bed?" Asks Fabian. Chloe nods.

"Yeah, she's American and she totally obsessed with it. She's said it like 100 times" Chloe says. I'm sure that was an exaggeration. This got me thinking. Maybe it was Nina and if it was I know she wouldn't have anything to do with it.

"And KT's just gone?," Mara asks. Chloe nods her head. "That really is weird"

"Maybe KT's been abducted by aliens and the new girl is one of them" Alfie says.

"Yeah, maybe the new girl is an alien in a flesh suit" Jerome says sarcastically. Me and Fabian roll our eyes.

"We were planning a box set marathon tonight, you know KT's Rom-Com obsession. How can she of gone just like that?" Chloe says.

"Chloe you've disappeared more than enough times" Jerome says trying to reason with her.

"She would've called me though" Chloe bites back. They then start to argue and everyone starts to talk at once but is cut short when Chloe pointed to the door. It was Nina

"Nina!" I squealed. I jumped up and gave he a tight hug.

"Joy! Hi" She says back. I can tell everyone is looking at us with weird expressions. I turn and face them.

"Everyone, this is Nina Martin. She is one of my best friends from America. Nina this is Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Amber , Fabian, Patricia and I'm guessing you already know Chloe" I introduce. Nina gives a shy wave. Alfie then stands up

"Welcome space girl or blurp bleep blop as they say in your language". He says. I scowl at him and Nina gives a weak and confused laugh.

"Don't worry about Alfie. He has an obsession with Aliens" I whisper in her ear and she giggles slightly.

"Suppers ready!" Trudy calls and we all go to take our seat. Chloe sits at the head of the table with Fabian to her left and (Usually) Amber to her right. Next to Fabian was me and then Alfie. Next to Alfie was Patricia and at the bottom of the table there was an empty space. Opposite Alfie was Jerome and then Mara and then two empty spaces. Amber had gone into the kitchen to get pepper and Nina sat in her place accidentally.

"That's my seat" Amber snaps. Nina quickly stands up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to...?" She starts but Amber cuts her off

"Where's Mick?" Amber asks. Nina looks at her confused.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who..." she starts but Amber walks off. Nina decides to sit back down.

"You heard Amber, That's her seat" Chloe spat. Oh god.

"Yeah, but she's not here right now" Nina says.

"That's your way isn't it? Someone's gone for 5 seconds and you've already moved in" Chloe says back. Before I could then go and say something mean to her. Fabian jumped in.

"Chloe is head of the welcoming committee," He says sarcastically "Take no notice, just sit wherever you like". I nod my head.

"Yeah I'm sure Amber won't mind" I say to her smiling. She smiles back. We eat in silence until Alfie starts to play up. He takes two forks and rolls spaghetti all in it and eats it all at once.

" Stop it Alfie, that's disgusting, and you're probably going to choke on it." Mara scolds.

"But ish deliciosh this way" Alfie protests.

"Alfie, don't play with your food" Jerome says. He then flicks a forkful of spaghetti at Alfie, hitting him in the middle of his face. Alfie then throw a handful back a Jerome also hitting Mara. Jerome grabs the salad and chucks it at Alfie resulting in hitting me and Fabian as well. Alfie the throws more spaghetti but instead of hitting Jerome it hit Mara and Nina. Nina quickly tied her hair into a loose ponytail. Amber walked through the door and had a faceful of food hit her. She then retreated out of the room to (I presume) wash it off and do her makeup again and probably get changed.

"Really guys? Every meal?" Fabians says.

"Have you not met Jerome and Alfie" I say to him sarcastically. He rolls his eyes. I see Chloe pick up the water jug. She then tips it all on Nina's lap. Nina shrieked and jumped up.

"Oops, sorry" She laughs.

"Classy Chloe" Fabian says to her.

"What? It was an 'accident'" Chloe laughs. I slam my hands on the table.

"There was no way that was an accident Chloe" I shout. Fabian turns to Nina.

"Are you okay" He asks. Nina nods her head.

"Yeah except I think my sweater is shrinking into my body as we speak" She says. Fabian looks at me confused.

"Cardigan" I whisper to him. He nods his head and goes into the kitchen. He brings back some napkins and helps her clean herself up.

"So Nina, When are you going to tell us what you know about KT's disappearance?" Chloe questions. I want to snap at her but Fabian gives me a look saying 'don't rise'.

"I guess when I actually know something" Nina answer quietly. Chloe stand up.

"Oh come on. One minute I'm sitting next to KT in class and the next she's disappeared and you've taken her place. Bit of a coincidence, don't you think?" Chloe says.

"I guess it is" Nina answers.

"Maybe she's snatched her and locked her in the cellar!" Alfie laughs.

"Shut up Alfie" Me and Chloe say at the same time. We then glare at each other. Chloe turns back to Nina.

"Well?" She demands. Nina shakes her head.

"Like I said. I don't know anything about KT or her disappearance" Nina says desperately.

"I'll get it out of you." Chloe says. She finally sits down. Just then Victor walks into the room.

"Nina, Phone call for you...What's going on?" He asks. Before anyone could say anything Chloe jumps in.

"Nothing. Just Nina spilt water everywhere" Chloe says innocently. Nina glares at her and walks out the room. I turn to Chloe.

"Why?" I demand. Chloe turns to me.

"It's so obvious that she has something to do with all this!" Chloe says. I scoff at her.

"How? How could she have anything to do with it?" I ask.

"Think about it KT is in class with us. Nina shows up and KT disappears." Chloe says. Fabian stands up and pours some water. He then walks out of the room. 5 minutes later he comes back with a frown on his face.

"What's up?" I ask him. He sits back down.

"Nina. I found her by the phone and she was crying" He explains. I glare at Chloe.

"Are you happy now? You've made her cry. Great job Chloe" I shout. I push my chair out and I storm out the room. I hear someone follow me. I turn and see Patricia.

"Where you off too?"She asks me. I sigh.

"I'm going to see if Nina is aright" I answer. We walk up the stairs an into the girls corridor. We stopped outside my room. Inside I heard a soft sobbing. I looked up at Patricia and she frowned at me. I softly knock on the door. I heard shuffling and doors opening and closing. After a while a small voice calls

"Come in". We walk in the room and Nina was sitting on her bed. Her hair was soaked and her eyes were bloodshot red and her cheeks were red and puffy. I ran beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"Neens, what's wrong?" I ask her softly.

"Gr-gran!" She cries into my shoulder. Patricia looks at me confused. I mouth at her 'later' and continue to support Nina.

"What happened Nina?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"The hospital called me, Gran has lung cancer." She cries. I hug her tightly.

"Oh Nina that's awful!"Patricia exclaims. I give her a thankful smile. We stayed up there just talking until Nina decided to start getting ready for bed. She got up and went to the bathroom. The next thing we know we can hear Chloe shouting at someone.

"She's wiped it off!" Patricia and I dashed out into the hall where Nina was standing with a towel next to the mirror. Chloe was fuming and Mara and Amber looked just as confused as we did.

"What did it say?" Mara asks. Chloe turn to her

"It said 'Help me KT'" Chloe insisted. I snorted. Yeah right, it was probably Alfie or Jerome.

"And she's wiped it off so now it looks like I'm going crazy!" Chloe shouts. Mara grabs her shoulders.

"Take it easy Chloe" Mara says sympathetically. I rolled my eyes.

"This is what she wanted. I'm telling you SHE'S involved!" Patricia accuses. Ok, she's going to far now. Nina c ant of done it because 1. She has been with us since dinner and 2. It's not in Nina's nature to prank someone like this.

"I didn't see anything else in the mirror except steam I swear" Nina says desperately. Suddenly Victor appears behind us.

"Why are you girls not in your rooms? You all know the rules" HE booms. I shrug.

"I don't want to share with HER" Chloe says, pointing at Nina.

"You know what? I'll move! Half my stuff is in a pile on the floor anyway. Or I can sleep on the couch" Nina says. I shake my head.

"No one is moving anywhere. Now get to your rooms." Victor orders. We shuffle along. Chloe barges past Nina and gives us a dirty look before walking into our room and slamming the door. I rub Nina's shoulders kindly. We walked into our room said our goodnights and soon I was fast asleep...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Joy's POV

When I woke up the next morning I noticed that Nina was not in her bed. I shrugged thinking that maybe she was in the shower or down at breakfast. I get dressed in my school uniform. We had to wear a white shirt with a maroon and yellow tie and a maroon blazer. The bottom half was either a black/grey skirt or black trousers. I really didn't like my school uniform. Not because it was uncomfortable, it was the colours. They were soo boring and annoying. I quickly put my hair in a ponytail, grabbed my schoolbag and dashed downstairs. I expected to see Nina there but she was nowhere to be seen. I shrugged and sat in my usual place next to Fabian.

"Morning" I called to him. He looked up and gave a wave in response as he had something in his mouth. Breakfast usually had a selection of things. Croissants, Crumpets, Pancakes, Toast and Cereal. I grabbed a plate and placed a couple of blueberry pancakes on it. I then drizzled on some honey. Chloe then storms in looking pretty annoyed.

"KT defintitually would of called me by now. I'm telling you, something has happened to her "Chloe complains. Both me and Jerome rolled our eyes.

"Chloe give it a break, you're driving me crazy" Jerome says. Mara slaps his arm.

"Jerome, just because you're not worried about KT doesn't mean some of us aren't" She says. One thing is for sure. I certainly wasn't worried out her nor would I probably ever be. She was the Queen of mean, so why should I?

"Did you get any response to that email you sent her last night?" Amber asks. Chloe shakes her head

"It's difficult to know what else we can do" Fabian says, taking a croissant of the plate in the middle of the table. Chloe considers it for a second.

"Question the newbie that's what" Chloe spits. I growled at her.

"She has nothing to do with it!" Patricia protests. I look at her thankfully.

"Yeah, she just has really bad timing" Fabian says. Chloe glared at us for a moment.

"What about last night? That business with the mirror?" Chloe questions. Chuckles escaped across the room. If possible Chloe looked even more angry.

"What? You don't believe I saw anything do you?" She says a little sadly. I scoff at her.

"Chloe. It was probably our favourite comedy duo." I tell her. Jerome looks at me with a fake hurt expression on his face.

"Yeah, Mick saw Alfie hanging around our corridor last night" Amber says. Mara nods.

"Not even Alfie would have the nerve to sneak in the bathroom whilst I was showering" Chloe bites.

"Are we talking about the same Alfie?" Jerome asks sarcastically. Chloe rolls her eyes at him.

"So who do you think did write it then...KT?" Fabian asks. I smirk at him. He really could be sarcastic when he wanted to be. I think he might like Nina. I mean, he's always defending her. But then again so am I...

"Maybe...maybe Nina wrote it to drive me crazy!" Chloe accuses. Fabian, Patricia and I all rolled at her eyes. Chloe really wasn't going to let this drop was she? Chloe peered around the table.

"Where is she anyway?" She asks, looking directly at me. I shrug my shoulders. However this got me thinking. Where was Nina?

"Went into school early I think. I caught her just before I came in here, trying to sneak out the house" Patricia explains. Chloe shot a fake smile.

"Aww, so she's a geek as well as everything else now is she?"Chloe teased. I slammed my hand on the table.

"I think it more about getting away from you lot! The only people in this house who have given her a little sympathy is Me, Patricia and Fabian. Think about it: You're in a new a school, a new house, a different country, and on your fist day you get accused of kidnapping someone! Seriously" I shout. I then slowly sit down and continue eating. I could feel everyone staring at me, from my 'little' outburst. Trudy comes in and dismisses us for school. I get up; swing my bag over my shoulder and stalk out the room, Fabian and Patricia closely following me. When we got outside we saw Nina leading an old lady away. I looked at my two friends in confusion.

"Is that her Gran?" Fabian asks. I shake my head.

"No, it can't be her Gran. She's in hospital in America" I explain. Fabians' mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"Maybe it's a friend of her Gran?" Patricia suggested. I shrugged.

"Yeah, Maybe" I say. We continue to walk to school. My first lesson was English with Mrs Andrews. Nina did not show up for it though which I thought was very strange. She barely ever misses class. My next class was maths with Mr Paul. Nina did show up for this one however she was very distant from us. She sat at the back of the classroom and did not raise her hand, which is extremely strange for her. I was going to try talking to her at lunch however she seemed to of disappeared again. My final lesson of the day was Geography with Mrs Nickel. As much as I loved Geography, Mrs Nickel was so strict. Once the day was over I went to meet up with Fabian and Patricia outside their RE class. I also caught sight of Nina leaving but before I could say anything to her she was already halfway down the corridor.

"Joy!" Someone called me, making me jump. It was Patricia. I smiled in relief.

"Hey Trixie!" I say back to her. We wait for Fabian and the three of us made our way back to the house.

"Have you spoken to Nina today?" Fabian asks. I shake my head.

"No. First lesson she didn't show up, Second lesson she did but was sitting at the opposite end of the class to me, Lunch time she totally disappeared and when I came to meet you guys, she rushed out before I could say a single word to her! I don't know what I've done to upset her either" I cry. Patricia pulled me into a hug.

"Maybe, she's just upset about her gran?" She suggests. I shrug.

"Maybe. I don't know anymore. I'll ask when we get back." I say.

When we arrived back at the house, I went straight upstairs to see if Nina was in our room. She wasn't. _Okay think Joy, Where would Nina go? Library_? I decide to head over to the library to see if she is there. No Nina. Now I was getting really worried. I run back to the house and bump into Fabian, Mara and Amber.

"Whoa, Joy slow down" Fabian jokes. He then catches sight of how sad and serious I look.

"What is it?" He asks as he grabs my shoulder.

"I can't find Nina anywhere!" I cry. Mara and Amber r have confused looks on their faces however Fabians expression changes to worried.

"Have you checked all the places Nina would normally go?" Mara asks me. I nod my head.

"Okay, we'll search around this area. Mara you go with Amber and go and check near the other houses. She might have walked back to the wrong one. Me and Joy will check the woods as we know them better than anyone." Fabian instructs. We all nod at him. Amber and Mara head towards the other houses (Hathor, Isis, Osiris, Ma'at and Horus) whilst Fabian and I walk towards the wood. We reach the clearing and... Nina was up a tree staring up something. I sighed in relief and rushed to the bottom of the tree trunk.

"There you are!" I shout up to her. This startles her little causing her to wobble on the branch she was sitting on.

"Oh hey Joy" she calls back, smiling down at me.

"What are you doing out here? And more importantly up there?" I question. I hear her sigh.

"I need some time to myself. You know, think things over" She replies. Fabian has now just caught up to us.

"I called Mara and Amber and told them you found her." He says to me smiling. I smile back.

"Hi Nina. You had us worried sick. Do you mind coming down now?" He calls to her. She smiles and swiftly climbs down the tree. She brushes some bark of her skirt and walks over to us.

"I will never know how you do that" I say smirking. She looks at me confused.

"Do what?" she asks. I pointed to the tree.

"Climb trees so easily. And with a skirt on" I reply. She smirks back at me.

"And you shall never know!" She says a mischievous glint in her eyes. We link arms and walk back to the house, Fabian scurrying behind us. When we arrive, Patricia walks up to us and shoots Nina a smythaphetic smile. Then Amber and Mara walk in a give Nina hug and warning her to 'never scare them like that again'. Nina laughs and tells then that she promises. We had dinner and then we went up to bed. Nina decided to go in before Chloe, so we don't have a replay of last night. After that we settle down in for the night...

I woke up to someone rustling in the room. I kept hearing the phrase 'beware the black bird'. What did that mean? I then heard Chloe get out of bed. She went over towards Nina and cried:

"Caw, Caw, Caw! Beware the black bird." Nina jumped up in bed. She was covered in black feathers. I decided to pretend to be asleep.

"What are you doing?" Nina asked. Chloe cackled.

"You woke me up!"Chloe said walking back to her bed. I feel a rush of anger run over me. I knew I mustn't rise.

"Are you gonna sleep with the light on newbie?"Chloe teased. She laid back down and switched off her lamp. Nina rolled over so she was on her side. She grabbed her phone and started to examine something. It looked like a pendant of some kind. I'll ask her about it tomorrow. After 10 minutes Nina switched off her phone and went to sleep. I fell asleep about half an hour later...

HELLO PEOPLE!

Two chapters up in one day... YAY go me. Anyway as I said before I don't have a schedule but hopefully once a week i will be able to update, It depends on my internet and how much HW I have because I'm in high school... And they give you a **** load of homework...

Lauren


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Nina's POV.

The next morning when I woke up, both Joy and Chloe had already gone downstairs for breakfast. I decided that today I would go downstairs so Joy doesn't think I'm trying to anti-social. The words Sarah said to me yesterday kept running through my head. _Beware the black bird!_ I honestly had no idea what she meant. Unless she was talking about Victors stuffed bird. I got dressed and walked downstairs. Not everyone was there though. Fabian and Joy were sitting next to each other with Patricia opposite them. Chloe, Jerome and Alfie were sitting at the bottom of the table. The second Chloe saw me she said

"Sleep well Nina? Caw Caw caw" She laughs. Alfie and Jerome joined in when Chloe was cawing. Fabian looked up at me.

"Just ignore them" He says. I nod at him

"I am" I reply simply, sitting at the head of the table.

"So what was this dream anyway?" Joy asks. I sigh.

"It was awful. I know they're making jokes, but it felt so real. Almost evil" I say. Before they could reply to me, Amber walked in.

"Has anyone seen Mara? She's got my hair straighteners" She asks.

"Yeah, uh she's in our room with Mick" Fabian states turning back to his breakfast. Amber suddenly looks really jealous.

"What?!" She exclaims. Jerome stifles a laugh

"Green eyed monster alert" He says. Amber glares at him.

"Jealous? I'm not jealous. What's there to be jealous of?" She says, sitting down next to me and Patricia. Fabian looks up.

"She's helping him with homework, that's all" Fabian explains.

"Yeah I know all about that, and it's cool. I would help him but I'm just so busy." She says, flicking her hair over her shoulder. I raised my eyes and the other giggled. Jerome mimicked her. Amber then turned to me.

"I see you haven't sneaked out at the crack of dawn today" Amber say.

"Wow, everyone really does keep tabs on everyone else around here don't they"?" I say sarcastically. Joy giggled slightly however Amber frowned.

"Patricia said you'd gone into school early, but then you didn't show up for first class" Amber says. Patricia looks at me apologetically. Before I could answer, Trudy jumped in.

"Nina was helping an old lady across the .We had a surprise visitor from the old people's home." Then Trudy walked off.

"I'm not very good with old people. They're all so... old aren't they?" Amber says. Fabian choked on his drink and other started to laugh. The Jerome muttered 'Really?' Amber turned back to me.

"Still you must be used to it; Trudy said your gran brought you up." Amber says I nod my head wondering where this was going.

"Yea, she did" I answer.

"What happened to you Mum and Dad?" Amber asks. Joy looked at my wide eyed and I sunk down into my seat. I hated talking about this. Luckily Joy was there to rescue me.

"Nina's parents died in a car crash when she was 5" Joy says quietly. Amber suddenly looked very guilty.

" 's awful" She says. I simply nod at her

"It's okay. It was a long time ago. My gran and I are really close" I say. Chloe snickers from the other end of the table.

"So how come she's packed you off to a big bad boarding school miles away from home then? Sounds to me like she wanted to get rid". Fabian slammed his hand down on the time and Joy glared at her. I felt tears pricking in my eyes. My gran didn't want to get rid of me. I wanted to come here and now she's is in the hospital. I felt so guilty.

"Chloe! Don't be such a witch! I know your upset about KT but there is no need to be taking all of this out on Nina!" Fabian shouted. Patricia grabbed a jug and put eggs, milk, ceral, jam and water into it. She walked over to Chloe and dumped it on the top of her head. Chloe screeched. I stifled a laugh and to be honest I think the whole table was trying not to laugh. Patricia tapped me on the shoulder and signalled me to walk to school with her. I nodded and grabbed my bag. Patricia, Fabian, Joy and I walked out the room. The second we got out the house we burst out laughing and congratulating Patricia on what she did. My first lesson was Maths with Joy and Amber. Then I had science. I sat with Fabian one side of me and Joy the other. Once class was over Chloe came up to us. She faced me.

"Hey Nina! I just wanted to say...you know...sorry about breakfast" She said almost...nicely? Fabian and Joy were looking at her in disbelief.

"That's fine. A little teasing helps the tea and toast go down" I reply. I was about to leave when Chloe stopped me.

"Oh and I think it's about time we welcomed you into the school properly." She said. I didn't know about this. I mean Joy had never said anything about this in her emails...

"The traditional way" she says. By now, Jerome and Alfie had joined her and Fabian and Joy were either side of me looking mildly confused.

"What are you going on about?" Fabian asks.

"Alfie, why don't you tell Nina about the initiation ceremony?" Chloe said looking at Alfie.

"The what?" Joy asks.

"Yeah, every new person who comes to this school has to undergo like...an initiation ceremony" Alfie says. This made me even surer that Chloe was making this up.

"Since when?" Fabian says.

"Since forever Fabian."Chloe says.

"What are you...?" Fabian starts but I hold my hand up.

"It's ok" I tell him. I then turn back to Chloe.

"Sounds like fun. What do I have to do?" I ask her. Chloe smirks.

"We'll tell you at dinner tonight." Chloe says. She then walks away. Fabian turns to me.

"You don't" He starts but I cut him off again.

"Fabian, Like I said: It's ok" I say to him and then I start to walk off. It was a pretty boring day after that. When I arrived back at the house, I Skyped Yasmin, Jade and Sasha until they had to go. After that I called the hospital to check on how my Gran was doing. Once I had finished I went downstairs for dinner. I sat at the head of the table with Fabian on my right and Joy on my left.

"So...Nina's initiation takes place tomorrow night okay. At midnight" Chloe announces.

"The witching hour" Alfie cackles.

"Cut it out Alfie" Fabian groans. Jerome turns to Fabian

"Tell me Fabian, does it get boring always being the one who's like: cut it out or that's not right or fun is bad?" Jerome teases. Fabian laughs sarcastically and then says 'no' very simply.

"What does she have to do?" Amber asks.

"Go up to the spooky attic and bring something back to prove she's been" Alfie explains. Amber turns to me.

"You're going up into the Attic?" Amber asks me as if I was crazy.

"Sure. Why not? I mean it's not like it's..." I get cut off by amber

"Totally Haunted" Amber says. Suddenly I feel a little less confident.

"Really?" I ask nervously. Amber nods her head.

"Yeah she's right. By the ghosts of former students who went up there, Never to return" Jerome said laughing.

"Getting cold feet?" Chloe asks. I shake my head.

"Not at all. Let's start tonight. Can't wait" I say confidently. Chloe laughs

"Oh we've got something else planned for you tonight" She says

"I can't wait to hear this!" Fabian mutters sarcastically.

"The Key. She can't go into the Attic without the key. She has to steal it from Victor" Says Chloe. Oh great! So not only do I have to go into the Attic which is forbidden, I now have to STEAL a key of our caretaker! I thought this was going to be easy...

After dinner Chloe, Alfie, Jerome and I went up toward victor's office. Unfortunately he was in there. We stood there looking into his office hoping he wouldn't see us. Alfie turned to me.

"See the bunch of keys on the desk next to Victor." He says to me. I nod my head

"Those are the master keys. He carries them everywhere he goes so you'll never get them"

"But there is a key box on the wall just beside him." Chloe says.

"Yeah. He keeps a spare set of every single key in there" Jerome explains. Victor then suddenly saw us. He stood up and started making his way over here

"What are you lot looking at?" He asks.

"Sir, we were just..." Jerome started however he couldn't finish so I quickly took over.

"We were just admiring your coat," I lie. He looks at me oddly. "Is it vintage?" I ask.

"Yes, just as i thought. This floor... it could... use a polish" Alfie says nervously. Victor smirks.

"Hmm, yes. In that case please feel free to polish it Alfie" Victor says. He grabs Alfie's arm and drags him down the stairs. Once he was out of view i made my move. Quick as a flash i ran into Victor's office, grabbed the key for the key box and unlocked the door. I then grabbed the spare Attic key and locked the door. I ran out of the office however I realised that I hadn't put the key box key back. Sighing i ran back in to victor's office and place the key back. This time on my way out I tripped a crashed into the desk, accidentally pulling the raven with me. At that exact point Victor had to walk in...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Nina Martin. What are you doing? This had better be good." He says eyeing me. I am terrified.

"What were you doing in here?" He demands. I quickly make up a lie.

"Um, I was...getting...getting a closer look at Corbiere. I'm sort of an amateur taxidermist" I say pointing at the bird. Victor gives me a strange look but quickly recovers.

"GET OUT!" He booms. I quickly run past him

"And don't let me catch you in my office again" He shouts as I run out of his office. Once Victor is out of sight I turn back to Chloe, Alfie and Jerome. I take the key out of my pocket and showed it to them. Alfie and Jerome smirked whilst Patricia frowned.

"Lucky" Alfie said. Jerome nodded.

"Very lucky" Jerome agreed.

"We'll see how lucky she is tomorrow night" She says. I roll my eyes at her and I walk back to my room where Joy and Patricia were waiting for me.

"Nina! Thank GOD. Did he catch you" Joy asked frantically. I shook my head.

"No Joy I didn't." I assured her. Just then my laptop started to ring. It was Yasmin!

"Joy! Do you want to speak to Yasmin" I ask her. Joy's eyes light up.

"Uh yea I do!" She runs and sits next to me. Patricia stood beside her. I click accept.

(K-Katie, J-Joy, C-Carter, Y- Yasmin, S-Sasha, D-Dylan, P-Patricia, N-Nina, A-Katie Sasha Carter Dylan Yasmin)

N: Hello? Anyone there?

Y:Neens.

N: Look who I have here with me

A: JOY.

J: Hey guys good to see you.

D: Wait who's that behind you.

J: Guy's this is Patricia

P: Hi! Joy has told me soo much about you guys.

C-Nice to meet you. So how's life in England

N-When you have a roommate that blames you for kidnapping her best friend...Not good

K:I feel so sorry for you

J: Hey! What about me! I've had to room with her since I was 11!

S: We feel sorry for you as well

N: So what's the latest and greatest?

Y- Well, I'm still doing choir, Sasha is now head cheerleader, Jade is still not being completely honest with her parents-

K-Yasmin and Dylan started dating

Y-KATIE!

K-Sorry

N-Yas, that's great news.

(In the background Victor is doing his pin speech)

P: Curfew.

N :( Groaning) we talk to you soon yea.

A :( a chorus of 'yes' and 'yups')

N: Bye you guys

A: Bye Nina. Bye Joy.

 _YASMIN BRIGITTE HAS SIGNED OFF_

After talking to Yasmin and everyone, I didn't feel as scared as I should be for tomorrow 'inanition' ceremony. We said goodnight to Patricia we started to get ready for bed. Chloe walked in and simply scoffed at us. She didn't say a word to us before jumping into bed. I also climbed into bed and switched off my light. Within Half an hour I was fast asleep...

~Next day~

I woke up this next morning with a pit in my stomach. I knew that today was the day I went up into the attic. I got dressed quickly and tied my hair up into a loose ponytail. I then rushed down the stairs. I didn't bother going to breakfast because I didn't want to make thing awkward. I went into the History classroom and sat down. I rummaged through my bag and found my Ancient Egyptian book. I am a bit of a nerd. In my old school I was called Nerdy Nina so now I only ever read these type books when I was alone. I felt someone standing behind me. I whip my head around only to find Fabian. I place my hand on my heart.

"Fabian! You scared me "I say to him. He chuckled softly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I-I came to find you as you weren't at breakfast this morning and Joy started freaking out again. She went to check the woods with Patricia" HE explains

"Oh, Sorry. I should of left her note" I say sheepishly. He came over and sat down beside me. He noticed the book in my hand. He smiled slightly.

"You like Ancient Egypt?"He questions. I sigh and nod

"So do I" He says excitedly. I smile at him. Then everyone else comes into the History classroom. When Joy caught sight of me, I could see her physically relax. She rushes to us and sat at the desk that was closest to me.

"Nina Marie Martin. Don't you ever, and I mean EVER, scare me again." She scolds. I couldn't help but laugh. Whenever Joy scolded anyone (unless she was properly mad) she always had an amused glint in her eye. Patricia and Fabian joined in. However hard she tried she couldn't keep a straight face. She started laughing as well. We then heard a voice behind us.

"All the world's a stage, and the women and men merely players" We all turned to face a man in his 20's. He had jet black curly hair and dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey, my name is Jason Winkler and I'll be your History teacher. I'll also be your drama teacher" introduces

"You're Mr Flemmings replacement?" Asks Mara. Mr Winkler nods.

"Yeah I am" He confirmed

"Wow! I'm so pleased he had a heart attack". The whole class burst out laughing. Amber then realised her mistake.

"Sorry, that didn't come out right" She says sheepishly.

After that History went pretty normally, we got assigned partners to do a History project. I got with Fabian and Joy went with Patricia. After History I decide that I would go to the woods again as we had a half an hour break. I was about to leave when Patricia caught me.

"Where are you off to now?" She questions.

"Uh, no where" I lie. She raises her eyes at me.

"Fine. I was going to the woods" I admit.

"Okay. Can I come with?" She asks me. This took be by surprise.

"Sure. But where's Joy?" I ask. Patricia shrugs.

"She said that at the end of yesterdays lessons her teacher asked her to see him at break today"

"Oh" I respond. We walk towards the clearing. I find my tree and start climbing. Once I reach a thick branch I perch on it. I completely forgot that Patricia was with me until she called up to me.

"Hey! You go to leave me down here on my own?" I lean down and help her climb up.

"Wow!"She breathed. I agree it really was an amazing view. From here you could see the school and what everyone was up too without them knowing. Patricia turned to me

"How did you find such an amazing view?" She asks. I shrug.

"I don't know. I've always loved to climb trees and on my first day, I needed a break from everyone so I came here and this was the first tree I saw." I explain to her. After ten minutes we decide to head back to school as we literally had 5 minutes before class started. We had science with Mr Sweet. I take my normal place next to Fabian and Joy. However I wasn't paying attention. I was studying the locket Sarah gave me. One million questions started running through my head. Why was Sarah so desperate for me to find this treasure? And what was her connection to Anubis house? Should I tell Joy about this? Or Fabian? Or Patricia? I needed to tell someone or I'm sure my head will explode!

"That's nice does it have a photo inside?" Someone asks me.

"No" I say quickly stuffing it under my shirt. I see that the person was Fabian.

"I'm sorry! I was only trying to make convosation." He apologises quickly. Thankfully Mr Sweet came up behind us.

 _"Mr Rutter, fari argentums aurum tacere,_ Silence is golden" He tells him.

"Sorry sir" Fabian mutters. Chloe then raises her hand.

"Mr Sweet?"

"Yes Chloe?"

"I've been meaning to ask you about the school photo graph" Chloe says sweetly. Mt sweet looked confused.

"I fail to see how that applies to Pascal's law" He states.

"Why has KT been erased from the photo?"

"Uh oh, crazy conspiracy alert" Alfie jokes.

"That is ridiculous notion Chloe" Mr Sweet. He then continued on with the lesson. Once the lesson was over, I saw that Fabian had left. I'd better go and apologise to him. I rushed out and found him at his locker.

"Fabian wait!" I call to him. He turns to face me.

"I'm sorry if I acted weird before. You've been so nice to me and it was kinda" Fabian cuts me off

"Rude?"

"Well I was going to say snippy but yea, rude works too" I say after considering it.

"It's okay. Look you're not seriously going to go through with 'inanition' nonsense are you? You don't have to you know". I sigh

"Yes I do. I'll never live it down if they think I'm scared" Fabian smirks.

"You're tougher than you look" He compliments. I smirk at him too

"Only if you mean willing to do absolutely anything to survive the dangerous world that is English Boarding schools" I Joke. He chuckles lightly and we walk towards Drama. I sit down with Amber one side of me and Joy. Suddenly Alfie jumped up.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" He screeched running around the room. The whole class burst out laughing. When he came near us, Amber whacked him with her magazine.

"Thanks Alfie, some of us are trying to learn here" She scolds.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Alfie screeches again, running until he meets Mr Winkler.

"And what exactly are you supposed to be Alfie?" Mr Winkler asks.

"He's a mosquito in a spin dryer obviously" Joy states.

"You are good Mercer" Alfie says, giving Joy a high five.

"Right well, now onto something a bit more serious...Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'." He says and he starts handing out the books. Amber leans over to me and Joy.

"See. I knew I was right. There's an article in here that says that if your boyfriend isn't paying you enough attention, you have to flirt with someone else to make him jealous" Joy giggles at her ridiculous idea and I had to agree. Who was she going to try and make Mick jealous of? Mr Winkler came round by us.

"Swap please Amber" He said holding out the book. Amber smiled sweetly at him.

"Do I have to sir?" Mr Winkler gives her a semi stern smile and she reluctantly hand over the book. I shake my head laughing. There were no words to describe what was probably going through Ambers mind.

"Amber, you and Alfie can do this scene" Mr Winkler said. It was the part where Juliet confesses her love for Romeo. Amber stood up and walked on stage.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo. Deny by father and refuse by name. If thou wilt not, but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this" Alfie looked a little too happy.

"Tis but thy name that is my ememy: thou art...thou art is truly the yummiest boy I've ever seen Romeo." Wait a second, that not in the script.

"That's not in the script Amber" Mr Winker calls to hr. And then she did something that no of us would ever expect her to do. She kissed him. Everyone's mouths dropped. And by the look on Alfie's face I could tell that he was just as confused as the rest of us were.

"WOW" Jerome exclaims. Mick storms of angrily.

(Later that night, because I can't be bothered to write the rest of the day out)

I could hear clock bells chiming midnight. Chloe, Alfie and Jerome shone their torches in my eyes

"Are you Nina Martin?" Chloe question. I nod my head. What kind of a question was that?

"Is there anyone her that can confirm that?" She asks.

"Me?" I say in utter confusion.

"Are you for real?" Alfie aks.

"SSSHHH" Chloe hisses.

"Nina are here to prove that you are brave enough to live in Anubis on the graves of all your ancestors that you will never tell a living soul about tonight" Chloe syas edging closer to me at her evry word.

"I swear" I gulp. Chloe then leads me out the room where everyone(Baring Mick) was standing by the Attic door.

"Where's Mick?" Amber asks Fabian, making him jump.

"didnt want to come. Tierd or something" Fabian explains.

"Shh" Chloe hisses at him.

"Oh Sprits of Anubis house, guide the new girl on her initiation quest and keep her from harm in the haunted Attic"

"Come, on this is ridicoulos." Joy protests.

"Shh" Chloe hisses again. She then turns to me.

"Unlock the door." Slowly and carefully i walk up toward the door and put the key in the lock. I quickly turn around to face Chloe.

"I just have to go up there and bring something back? And then i'm done? I mean you guys didn't booby trap the place or anything did you?" Chloe shook her head

"course not. Go" I unlock the and walk inside. Im barely in there for 5 seconds when i hear the door slam shut and lock.

"Hey! What's going on? Let me out! " I say loudly.

"Not until you trll us what you know about KT's dissaperence." I hear Chloe voice from the other side.

"Nothing I know nothing!" I shout desperately. I was starting to panic. What if Chloe locked me up here forever. I hear something up the stairs.

"There's something up here!" I scream. I start to bang on the door.

"What's all this noise?" I hear a booming voice. Victor. I fall silent.

"What's going on?Why are you all out of bed?hmm?" Victor questions.

"Were you trying to break down this door?" He asks.

"No we... thought we heard mice thats all" Chloe says. I didn't stay around any longer. I ran up the stairs and into the attic. I close the door behind me. I could hear him walking up the stairs. If he caught me, I would be in deep trouble...

Sorry for not updating. The most likely time i will be udating though is at weekends

BYYYYYEEEEEE


	6. One-Shot book?

Hey, Guys. Lauren here. Sorry, I've taken so long to update (If anyone is still reading this:P) Anyway someone PM'd me and asked if i could write a story for them. I was wondering if I should start taking requests from you guys and making them into One shots. I can do HOA, OUAT, 1D and anything you want really. I would appreciate it if you gave me your opinion?

THanks,

Lauren Xx


End file.
